


December 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost's eyes flew open after he found himself within one empty bank in Metropolis. He began to scowl. ''Others are so impolite by not being here,'' he said. Two flintlock pistols were returned to his vest.





	December 1, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost's eyes flew open after he found himself within one empty bank in Metropolis. He began to scowl. ''Others are so impolite by not being here,'' he said. Two flintlock pistols were returned to his vest.

Eyes widened again the minute the door opened. Gentleman Ghost started to look back. His eyes settled on a long-haired preacher's frown.

''The Reverend Amos Howell. I'm here to run errands, but I don't see anyone besides you.''

Gentleman Ghost tensed. ''The fellow probably doesn't have anything valuable to begin with.''

''I heard that. If you're planning on stealing anything, don't bother. When people aren't here. When I don't have anything valuable.''

Scowling, Gentleman Ghost recalled his previous words about others being impolite. One nosy preacher wasn't exactly polite.  
He ran by Amos and through the bank door.

Ten minutes later, Gentleman Ghost smiled and paused by a crowded jewelry shop before he removed the flintlock pistols from his vest.

THE END


End file.
